Memories
by Miss vampire
Summary: After months of being lovers Ran and Ken face the worst mission of their lives. Will they find a way to eachother's arms again?(RanxKen YAOI)
1. Can I hold you?

Disclaimers: Weiß kreuz belongs to Koyasu Takehito and proyect weiß. I just borrow them to make this little ficcie. So don't sue me or Miss vampire will haunt you in the midle of the night and suck all yer blood!.... anyways. Have a nice day ^_^

Just one more thing, this is SHOUNEN AI. In other words male/male love involved. If you don't like the stuff don't read it!. Now that you are warned .... onto the fic!

Rated: PG-13 for lime (maybe a lemon later? who knows!)

Pairing: Aya/Ken (as ever). Maybe others if you want. 

**Memories**

by: Miss Vampire 

Chapter one: Can I hold you?

It was a boring day. A cold, cloudy, boring day.

I wake up without Ken. I guess he woke up early. I remember he told me that he wanted to make breakfast for me. Of course I try to stop him. That boy didn't know how to fry eggs without making a mess with the kitchen!. 

Ooohh... but... well...He starts to caress me... His hands making patterns all over my body, kissing me everywhere with very soft sweet lips. All the time looking at me with his so cute chocolate, puppy eyes ...

"Pleeeeaaaassseeeee, Aya?, just this one!, ne? ne?"

I didn't have the power (or the intention) to stop him... this was so good!! and his expression was so endearing!. And the answer fell off my mouth without thinking. "...Ha...hai...". And then he was hopping all over the bed. Threw himself onto me. Giving the most passionate-hot-long-french-mindnumbling- incredible kiss in the whole story of our relationship. When the kiss ended. With a inocent happy smile. The brunette curled in my arms and fall asleep.

I can't help but chuckle at my Koi's everpresent cheerfulness. I wrap my arms around his waist. Burying my nose in his soft and silky hair. "Oyasumi... my love" and I'm falling asleep as well.

Now I'm making my way to the kitchen dressed and full awake. Ready to face up any disaster Hurricane Ken should had done . I stoped at my nose reached the smell of something sweet ...

"Pancakes?" I muttered to myself. That's really a good smell. It's a miracle that Ken can cook breakfast and doesn't burn the kitchen down in the process.

I walk through the door just to see four plates of pancakes, a little jar of maple syrup, orange juice, coffee. And a very messy, very dirty, and very sleepy soccer player on the table.

I tried not to laugh. I don't want to wake up Ken but I couldn't help it. The sight was too funny! And he was so cute! His whole body was bathed with flour, his cheeks and arms were covered wiht that appeared to be a blend of eggs, milk.....and others things that I can't put a name. His apron sporting the best catalogue of colors and textures of mess that I can imagine.

The little brunette was curled in a chair. Using his arms as a pillow. Breathing slow and even. 

When I was able to control my lauhg, I sit down next to him. Carefully brushing away chocolate locks from his childish face. 

Beautyful brown eyes opened slowly, blinking a few moments and then a warm smile tugging at his lips. 

"Ohayou!" . He was practically flinging his arms towards me. Wwhen I caught his wrists to keep him in place 

"Mou.....What's the matter with you, I just want to hug you!!"

"I know, but I don't want to be held by *this*..."pulling Ken's hands in front of him. The brunette boy look at his sticky, dough-covered hands. Then at me. At his hands. And at me again.

"He he he..........just a bit messy...."

"..............A bit?............." I said, raising an eyebrow. looking at Ken's body up and down, slowly. Then over his shoulder, to see the rest of the kitchen....

For a second I can feel my eyes grow wide, my lips parted in a gasp and cold sweat on my forehead.....

When I said that Ken was a truly mess was because I didn't see the rest of the kitchen jet!....god... what can I say.....How could I suppose to name that!?.........a disaster area?,.........a playground for hiper childrens?... Hell?....

The soccer player, slowly turned his head towards *that*. After a few seconds a wide-eyed jaw-droped terrified Ken slowly turned his head towards me.

"...anou.......Aya.......I-I can explain......"

"Start then..."

"...Well, I was mixing eggs when the water boil up and I tried to take the kettle out of the stove but I burned my hand and the flour on the cabinet fell over my head and I can't find the oranges, and I sliped on the floor because I can't see anything with flour in my eyes and then I tried to......."

I put a finger on Ken's mouth and with my other hand rubbing my temple

"It's enough,you're giving me a headache"

"Gomen....Aya-kun"

I let out a sigh and grab a dishcloth to clean Ken's face. 

"I'm such a klutz..." He told me , face down. Eyes hidden trough long chocolate bangs. But not long enough to hide the bright pink of his cheeks.

Then again I wonder how Ken could be so cute even when he was sad?. Suddenly his whole expression change to a tentative grin.

"I know one thing that could made you happy darling!"

"Really?"

"Un!!, just open your mouth and say AAHH!"

"What?!?"

"You hear me!, say AAHH!!!"

"Are you crazy?!?"

"No!, just say it : AAHH!!"

"NO!!"

"Why???"

"NO!!"

"But"

"NO!!"

"Just this one?"

"Never!"

"AYA, please?? just do it !"

"Ken...."

"Just for me, Ayan!! pleeeeaaaasssseeee????......"

"But..." Damn him!. He's doing *that* again!! Putting his more cutest face. With his big brown eyes, like a doggie in a pet shop window begging for a house. The pretty pink shade in his cheeks. That inocent expression. Why he always do that?.....or worse. Why always I have to say YES at his pleads?!?......I easyly could glare at him and tell him to shut up!

But....then again.....I just *can't*

I let out a frustrated sigh an just nod. All the traces of his sad expression vanished in a cheerful boyshly grin. Slowly. I opened my mouth just to get something spongy shoved inside. I blinked a few times, chewing the bit of pancake in front of a giggling Ken.

"Ken..." I said, when I sallowed " I can feed myself, I'm not a child"

"I know, but I wanna do this... It's good, isn't it?"

"aah" This was delicious, It's incredible that Ken can cook something so good by himself....Well not too incredible seeing the whole mess he could do (and by himself)

"See?!, now be a good Ayan and said AAHH!!"

"Ken!.."

"pleeeeaaaaasssseeee??"

Damnit, that look not again! He's doing it on purpose!

So, without any chance. I let out (another) frustrated sigh and say "aahh..." and the torture starts......

******

After more *aahh*s, eventually. The plate was empty. I was less annoyed. And Ken was still giggling.

"So, feeling better now Aya?"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?!?!, After My more especial breakfast you only say *Maybe*?"

"Thank you for the breakfast Ken, really, and for *that* too." I said pointing my finger towards the rest of the kitchen

" Ah! don't worry, I'll clean this up!"

"No, I'll clean, you go and take a shower"

"But Aya!"Ken moaned piteously.

"No buts! Now go and take the shower! You did enough with the kitchen"

"Demo..."

"Go!, It's an order"

Ken starts pouting. But resigned the youth went to the bathroom with lazy steps

I began to clean the kitchen counter, when I heard a little squeak and giggles coming near the door frame. Omi I guess

"Mou..Ken-kun is cooking again?" He told me still giggling

"aah.He's going to the shower now"

"Uhm...but Aya-kun, Ken-kun didn't went to the bathroom when I saw him"

"What?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yohji-kun!"

"GET OFF!!!!! YOU EVIL MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!"

Eager steps flew down to the kitchen, to reveal a panting Yohji with a expression between horror and rage and his eyes threatering to plop out of his sockets.

"Anou...Yohji-kun, are you okay?"

The tall blonde couldn't articulate any word for a few moments. Still panting and catching his breath.

"Okay?!?? ....Listen to me, dear omittchi..." He told Omi, laying hands in the said boy shoulders. Looking right in his eyes.

"Try to be okay when you have been woken up by THE MONSTER OF THE LAKE *MESS*!!!!!"

"Hidoi! Youhji-kun" The young boy protest rubbing his ears

Yohji drop himself on the chair and let out a long sigh. Omi seat down as well and I return to my kitchen-cleaning work.

"Oi Aya" Yohji said after a while looking at me with an evil grin. I know he just want to do a joke that I don't want to hear. But anyways I turn to look at him

"What do you want?"

"You know, maybe you could try to have kinky sex with KenKen in the kitchen without make the place a whole mess the next time?, The bed could be a better place..."

"NANI???!!" I could feel my entire face burning "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?!"

"Yohji-kun!!!..."

"Wwwwhhhhaaaaaaatttttt???.....It isn't so obvious????"

"Ken.kun just make us breakfast, that's all!!!!!!"

"Well, it could be an easy mistake, you know"

"Yohji-kun, just shut up and eat! please!?!"

"Eat?, are you sure Omi?. I mean, it's something *Kenken*did...... it's eatable in the first place--"

"BLANK!!"

I aim my fist towards the kitchen's counter. So strong that make a loud sound. And Yohji to shut up. Now I'm really furious

"Kudou, Shut up or--"

Anyways I didn't realize how hard I hit the kitchen's counter until I felt something soft falling down my head. And then white clouds surrounds me .In other words, my anger fist collide so heavy with the kitchen that make a few things to jump a little. A few things like the flour bag. The *open* flour bag. That was on the *edge* of the cabinet. Just *adove* my head (What a coincidence ne?)

"Aya-kun!!!" Omi run towards me. And reached for the bag in his tiptoes. Yohji is too busy trying to hide his powerful laugh. Without success of course. I just glared at him. 

"Aya-kun, Why don't you go to the bathroom? " 

"But, the kitchen..." 

"Don't worry, I clean this for you, It isn't too much!" 

"Thanks" 

I slowly step closer to Yohji. And stop just in front of him 

"Eat" I said with a deep threatering voice and my best 'Death Glare'.He look at me a little unsure first. Then sallowed hard and lowered his gaze to his plate for a long time. 

"Oh shit!, at least I'll have my head in place when I die!" and He starts eating . 

I just turn my gaze and leave the kitchen. Near the bathroom I could hear Yohji's voice 

"OI Aya! this is really good, please give Kenken my congratulations!......Omi come here and eat with me!" 

'Baka' I think to myself chuckling. The movement of my body make new clouds of flour waving across my vision. Suddenly blind I reach for the doorknob. I heard a startled gasp when I entered the room. Then a little chuckle that quickly become a noisy laugh. 

"What's so funny?" I groan. Trying to see something more than the blurry human form aproaching me. 

"Oh Aya!. I thought I was the only one who could do messy things! ...Hora!! let me help you!" 

Ken take off my T-shirt and lead me through the bathroom. I do a quickly job washing my hair and face. Then he gave me a towel. Now dry and not blind I open my eyes just to see two big chocolate eyes staring at me. A playful grin adorning the childish face. 

"Feeling better?" 

I didn't have a chance to answer that anyways because a pair of strong arms encircle my neck. And in a few seconds I was melting in a warm embrace. 

"Can I hug you now that I'm clean?" He whispers in my ear. 

I just smirk putting my arms around his waist. Bringing him closer. Then I realize that I have a *NAKED* Ken in my arms, and I'm *bare* chested. .....Mmmm...... Maybe I'll can take advantage of the circumstance...... maybe later..... I'll just enjoy the moment for now, because this feel ... very good. 

"As long as you want, kenken" I said. Tighting my arms and nuzzling my nose in his hair, so soft and still damp. He relaxed as well and buried his face in my neck.We were just like this. Holding eachother tight. I didn't know exactly how much we were holding eachother. But after a while he lean his head back and look at me with liquid brown eyes. So full of live. So full of love...... this wonderfull creature is now in front of me. And it's only mine...... 

I can still remember the fear in hidden emotions. The uncountable nights awake. Denying feelings... but dreaming about him. Begging for a simple touch....and then. When I get the courage to tell my feelings for him he just looked at me entirely shocked. I could feel then misery filling my heart at that moment. So painfuly cold. Wishing that I could die because I was sure he didn't feel anything for me. Just drowning in pain. But suddenly something take me back to the reality. And I'm feeling warm....and .. was *Ken* holding me and crying that he feels the same and couln't believe that this was real. I feel my heart swollen with happiness while I took him in my arms. Just clinging at eachother for dear life ..... just he and I 

Like now...... 

Now. That he is with me. His shiny eyes, so trusting and full of emotions. Ken's smile, so open. Almost childish ..... like an angel 

I just couldn't stand it anymore. I lean closer and laid my lips full on his. kissing him slowly. A drill of joy past throught my spine when he press foward and deepened the kiss. I lick at his lower lip. Savouring his sweet taste. Ken didn't think twice and opened his mouth giving me total access. Our moist tongues dancing. Teasing so soft like a silk caress. I'm practicaly lost in the kiss. But then I remembered. Something that I learned during this wonderful six month with Ken. Something that he taught me with every smile and something that I want to say as much as he want to hear it. So I broke the kiss but barely a few inches apart from him. He's a bit breathless. His cheeks with a cute pink color and his lips swollen and ..... he look so adorable that I could kiss him forever no matter what happens. But not jet. Not until I say him that I want to say so badly. So, I leaned even closer almost touching again. Then I close my eyes trying to calm my heartbeat that It's pounding like a hammer. 

" Ken..." I whisper softly but firmly "...I love you, you and no one else" and I feel my face warm. His cheeks are now deep red but his grin just wided more. 

" Aishiteru.... Ran .......Eien ni..." He said softly, closing his eyes....... 

......And I'm kiss him again. It's just that I can't get enought of him. His soul. His being. His love. Our kiss was sweet and lovin' at first .....but quickly become hot and lustful our mouths and tongues moved eager, faster, wanting more, always more. Delicious shivers run in my body when he starts to caress me. His nails digging in my skin so slightly. Pressing our skin tightly together. I roam his body as well but I stop when I found Ken's buttocks. Cupping them with both hands squeezing gently. 

"Aaaahhh....Ran........." He moans softly when we broke the kiss. His head leaned back letting me space to lick at his chin. Then nibling his jawline. Going towards his ear. I lick at his delicate shell. And flutter the tip of my tongue in the tiny hole. Then I whisper in my most sensual tone... 

" Do you like this, Ken?" and I start to stroke his bottom in slow, deep circles. Kneading the soft flesh to enphasize my question. 

" Ooohh!! god YES!!!........."He moans loud this time. Grabbing my shoulders like he has no strength on his knees . rocking his pelvis towards mine's while licking and nipping at my neck ....Oh yes......... this feel ....so good....he moans more and moves almost frantically.... 

" Yes .Ran........so good......so good......harder.......please......!" He told me. We both panting now. Our nipples harden, rubbing together.I couldn't leave my hands from his *wonderful ass*. It isn't bony or flat in the least. It's , in fact, firm, shapely and cute. With soft almost silky flesh...Just perfect. 

" Ken, you're so beautyful.......I want you....... more" I told him in a husky, lustful voice. Nibbling and sucking at his delicate neck in his most sensitive spot just under his ear. I feel his hands move down my back and stoping in my waist caressing the skin just below the waistband of my jeans. Moving towards my belly. Deft fingers touching below the navel with sensual movements. One hand trying to unbutton my jeans. The other still caressing there and .....go even farther.....ooh so good......and he's almost ther-- 

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* 

Shit!!!........ 

"What do you want!!!" I bark, harshly and mayde a bit louder. Fixing my glare at the door . As if my furious glare could go through the room towards the person who dare to interrupt us. And maybe It was possible because I heard a startled, tiny yelp. 

"Anou..... Aya-kun?.... sorry but......." 

"What" I demand impatiend. Feeling Ken's hands leaving my waist. Droping them limply at his sides. My hands leave his bottom as well but I let my right arm snakes around his waist. While my left hand strokes slightly the baby-soft hair at his nape. 

" Manx is here..." came the answer in Omi's shy, tenor voice. That really killed the intimade, erotic moment between Ken and me. Now replaced by the silent still disappointed aceptance. 

"I'll be there in a minute" I said absently. More focused on hear the delighted purr that Ken made as I'm petting softly my cute little kitten 

"Hai, we wait *you* downstairs" hmmm, too much emphasis in you. Bet Omi knows I'm with Ken. Well, not big deal since this is not the first time we are interrupted by a mission. 

"....I think I need a cold shower....." he said downhearted. Dropping his cheek lazily on my shoulder "wanna join me?" A playfull, mischievous smirk settled in the features of my beloved . 

" If I join you.... it never could be a cold shower Kenken" I said chuckling. Dropping a little kiss on his forehead. Ruffling the shiny locks playfully 

Ken giggled softly before lifting his head to gaze directly at me. A pair of golden arms make its way around my neck once more. Holding gently. 

"We need to get ready soon, they're waiting for us." I said . Not able to move away my eyes from his beautyful ones. 

At last. I remove my arms from his tanned body. Gently taking his hands in mines. Kissing the fingertips softly. 

"Hurry with the shower, I'll go to my room for another shirt" 

"Hai, just wait me a minute" 

With that I let go of his hands and kissed his lips briefly once more. I turn around and opened the door. But before I left the bathroom, I look at him once more. The smile still in my face. 

******* 

TBC 

SSOooo whatya think?!. Good enough? Poorly done?. Ah! yeah, as you notice, this work is still not checked 'cause Miss vampire needs a beta ... badly. Sorry for the spell or/and grammar mistakes (really sorry _!). I know that Aya looks a bit (or a lot!) OOC. But in this fic He and Ken have being lovers for six months already. So I suppose that after so much time with KenKen He'd have changed and be more open. At least a bit?. Well is a possibility ne?. Next chapter will be an angsty one!!! 

Just one more thing... I NEED REVIEWS!!!! I need them as badly as I need a beta. Please don't forget to review this thingy If you want me to continue! 


	2. Cruel separation

Disclaimers: Weiß Kreuz belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß. I just borrowed them to make this little ficcie. So don't sue me, or else Miss Vampire will haunt you in the middle of the night and suck all of your blood!..... anyways. Have a nice day ^_^! 

  
Just one more thing, this has SHOUNEN AI, in other words male/male love involved. If you don't like that stuff, don't read it!. Now that you have been warned.... onto the fic! 

  
A/N: Haa!! Finally, the second chapter of Memories! I'm warning you, this chapter is mostly full of angst. I know that the first chapter has nothing to do with the other chapters and the plot in general, but it will all make sense... in the end that's it. Many many glomps to Makoto-dono Who beta-ing this chapter ^_^!!

  
Rated: PG-13 for lime (maybe a lemon later? who knows?!)  
Pairing: Aya x Ken (as always) maybe others if you want 

  
**Memories **  
by: Miss Vampire 

  
Chapter two: "Cruel Separation"   
(Ran's POV) 

  
"Bombay where are you?" I hiss into the headset, while running through the corridor of the fourth floor. I glance to my left, to see Siberian a few steps behind me, cleaning blood off his cheek with his gloved hand. We all had split up for the mission. Siberian and I are chasing the target. We're also cleaning the way of guards, as Balinese and Bombay set the bombs and search through the information from the target's database. 

  
"I'm in the computer room, Abyssinian. Balinese got rid of the guards, and the information we need is almost done" 

  
"Where's the target?" A little pause, I picture Bombay spotting our current position . 

  
"Turn to the right and at the end of the corridor, it's the first door on the left, past the corner." 

  
That's all I need to know. 

  
We turn right and stop at the corner. I cast a quick glance around to see the mentioned door. The three bodyguards in front assure me of the target's position. I turn to my partner, gesturing at the three guards with my hand. He understands and nods, freeing his claws without a sound. A second later, he rounds the corner, with fast movements, and throws himself at the three men. I am already behind him, searching for a way through the door in order to kill the target. I enter the large room ready to strike one man, but find two other men inside. Without further thought, I aim at the nearest one. My katana slices his belly without any effort and quickly I turn around to face the other man. A diagonal cut ends the life of my prey. 

  
I turn my head to see the original target backed in the corner, face contorted in endless panic. 

  
"Who are you?! What do you want?!" he screams. 

  
"A dead man doesn't deserve to know my name!" I hiss, stopping in front of him and raising my katana, ready to strike. The sudden noise of a gun being shot and a faint curse make my head spin in its direction for a second. I see Siberian crouched and holding his left arm slightly. He quickly raises himself from the floor and lifts his claws, ready to slash a victim I couldn't see through the door. 

  
The faint sound of another gun warns me, and I turn my head just in time to see said weapon aimed at me, held in a shaky hand. 

  
I dodge it easily. And, trying not waste any more time, I slice my blade through the man's middle. The blood stains the walls in wild stripes. I stare at the three growing pools of blood on the floor, before turning around and leaving the room, ignoring the still present smell of blood 

  
Where's Ken? 

  
"Bombay, your status." I call, looking around for the clawed assassin, but there's no sign of him. I round the corner and head to the end of the hallway, leaving behind just bloody corpses, still searching for Siberian. 

  
"I have all the information, and Balinese put all the bombs in place. We're going to our meeting place." 

  
Where's Siberian? 

  
"Where's Siberian?" 

  
A little pause.. "Wasn't he with you?" 

  
"Not anymore. Where is he?" I say more forcefully this time. 

  
"Wait a minute..." I hear Bombay typing on his laptop a few seconds before he answers. 

  
"Second floor, left corridor. He's moving to the first floor now..." 

  
"Connect me to him." I hear more typing... the crackling sound of static and finally slightly ragged breathing. 

  
"Ken?" 

  
********   
(Ken's POV) 

  
I left the room and head for the stairs, trying to figure out where the hell I am. 

  
That stupid guard, he shot me and then just ran away! And pretty damn fast, I dare say. Of course, I pursued him. There's no need for possible witnesses, no matter how idiotic they might be. 

  
Strange thing though, that he ran to this room, instead of the nearest way outside. I had been too focused on the chase to notice where we were going at the time, that is until he reached the room and bolted inside. All this searching for someone, I don't fucking care for at the moment. I just want to finish the job. Kill this idiotic guard and go home, where I can get comfortable in my lover's arms for the rest of the night, thank you very much. 

  
Now, if I could find the way to get out.... 

  
"Ken?" 

  
Ran? 

  
"Ran?" 

  
"What are you doing on the second floor?" Sooo... I'm on the second floor!. Thank Kami I have my koi to solve my problems. 

  
"Lets just say I had to take care of a speedy problem." I say, walking back to the stairs. There's no need to hurry, since they're all dead, you know. 

  
"Are you okay? Were you shot?" Aw.. always so protective.... 

  
"Just a scratch, nothing to worry about." I put my hand over the spot that's bleeding. It wasn't that bad, really. The bullet didn't hit me, but simply graze the skin. 

  
"Are you sure?" 

  
"Yeah, pretty sure." There's a pause. I wonder why he's hesitating so much... 

  
"...I'll see you at the meeting place then" 

  
"Ah, wait... Aya..." 

  
"Hai?" 

  
"I love you..." I say. There's just silence for a few moments and then... 

  
"I love you, too..." 

  
"Ja. Take care." I say and we fall silent again. I feel a light trace of a blush start to rise across my cheeks. I shake my head, trying to erase it. Brush it off, Hidaka, you're on a mission!!! 

  
The sudden sound of static that broke the pleasant silence leaves me slightly deaf. I take off the device and curse lightly. 

  
"You're such a fool..." taunts a mocking voice behind me, I turn my head around just before... 

  
BANG! 

  
********   
(Ran's POV) 

  
By the time I end my little chat with Ken, I'm reaching our meeting place before the others. I lean against the wall and let my body relax for a while. I close my eyes, thinking about this mission. 

  
Can't be this easy... 

  
Maybe it's just me, but I have the feeling that this mission is not all that it seems to be. My assassin instincts keep screaming that something's wrong. But, what can I do now? 

  
Ken... 

  
I look to my left, just in time to see Bombay and Balinese approach me. 

  
"Everything's in place, Abyssinian." He tells me. 

  
Yohji looks past me a few times, before he asks " Where's K--" 

  
BANG! 

  
Ken! 

  
I can't think. I just run inside the building. My heart keeps beating so hard. I think it might burst out of my chest at any moment. But I don't care. All I can think of at this moment is Ken . Ken! 

  
Where are you?!! 

  
Everything happens at once. I barely hear Omi and Yohji scream behind me. I rather feel than heard the explosion below my feet. I try to keep on running, but a pile of debris falls on me. I try to get it off, but I feel so weak... All I can think about at the moment is Ken. 

  
But then everything goes black... 

  
********   
  
Everything hurts... 

  
I know I'm waking up. The sensation of sunbeams reaching my face and the sound of rustling far in the distance make me aware of my surroundings. But I don't want to wake up yet.

  
I keep my eyes closed, hoping to fall unconscious again. 

  
But the pain's too much . 

  
Resigned to face cold reality instead of quiet oblivion, I open my eyes. The light from the window hits me square in the eyes, so I turn to the other side. Ignoring the blinding pain, I try to find out my current location. 

  
Where am I? 

  
The antiseptic smell that I know so well hit me right then. I look around me, only to find several machines connected to me, blipping and beating in their own rhythm. 

  
Why am I in a hospital? 

  
All the memories of last night come back then. The mission, the target, the explosion..... 

  
Ken! 

  
"Aya-kun!" I turn, already knowing the owner of the voice, but still hoping it was Ken's. 

  
"I'm so glad you're awake!" Omi tells me. I try to see more clearly this time. It seems like he has been crying.... 

  
"Where--" I try to speak, but my voice just leaves me. 

  
"Don't try to talk, Aya-kun. You have been sleeping for three days." He informs me, avoiding my eyes. 

  
"I'll go get Yohji-kun." But where's Ken? 

  
My heart starts to beat fast again. This can't be happening... 

  
"Glad to see you, fearless leader" says Yohji, trying to sound happy. But even through the haze of pain, I can see that he has been crying too. 

  
"Where's Ken?" I ask, ignoring the burning pain in my throat. 

  
"Aya-kun, you need more rest..." 

  
"Where's Ken?!?" I almost scream it, throwing away the oxygen mask from my face. 

  
"Aya-kun!" Omi reaches for me, but Yohji stops the teen. 

  
"Listen to me, Aya..." He says and I see Omi hide his face in the blonde's shirt. 

  
"When we heard the gunshot, you went running off, into the building. The bombs that Omi put up detonated right then. We tried to warn you, but the upper floor crashed down on you. We managed to save you, but..." 

  
This can't be happening.... 

  
"Ken was still in the building..." 

  
Don't tell me that.. 

  
"Aya, he's gone.." 

  
No! 

  
"Ran-kun.... Ken-kun is dead... " Omi says, through the tears. 

  
NO!! 

  
I try to scream, try to tell them it was a lie. 

  
But I am too numb. 

  
Images of the previous morning come flashing to my mind..... 

  
Ken's sweet laughter…. 

  
The teasing grin… 

  
The look of love in those deep, chocolate pools of Ken's eyes… 

  
But everything is gone... forever. 

  
Everything turns black again, as a final image of Ken's loving smile passes before my tearful eyes. 

  
At the same time, I feel my heart stop ... 

  
"Biiiiippp" 

  
"Aya?..... AYA?!? ..... SHIT, OMI CALL THE DOCTORS NOW!!!!" 

  
********   
TBC 

  
What happened to KenKen?. What will happen to Aya??? Please, minna, send reviews!!! 


	3. This is not a dream

Disclaimers: Weiß Kreuz belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß. I just borrowed them to make this little ficcie. So don't sue me, or else Miss Vampire will haunt you in the middle of the night and suck all of your blood!..... anyways. Have a nice day ^_^!  
  
  
Just one more thing, this has SHOUNEN AI, in other words male/male love involved. If you don't like that stuff, don't read it!. Now that you have been warned.... onto the fic!  
  
  
Rated: PG-13 for lime (maybe a lemon later? who knows?!)  
Pairing: Aya x Ken (as always) maybe others if you want  
  
  
Author's notes: FINALLY!! the third chappie is done!!! It's just me or is this getting angstier? for those who are still reading this little crappy thingy, please don't forget to leave reviews..... pretty please!!!!  
  
  


**Memories **  
by: Miss Vampire 

  
Chapter three: "This is not a Dream"  
  
  
  
  
"Mmm...... hurts..."  
  
  
  
My head hurts..... My leg hurts too. Yeah, that's really annoying.  
  
  
I crack my eyes open to see a large room. Cleaning the fog off my eyes I look around once more. An aqua painted bedroom with rich furniture and soft-looking carpet appears before me.   
  
I look to my right and see a pair of huge windows. The curtains set a dim glow over the bedsheets instead of the powerful sunbeams of the early morning. I glance around me again. More intently this time.

  
Where am I ?   
  
  
I still feel tired and thinking just hurts too much to try to remember what has happened. An accident?. Maybe so.... but why am I here? Do I live here? If it was an accident, why am I not in a hospital?... My head hurts just thinking about it....   
  
Trying to distract myself I glance to my right again, where the bright light of the morning sneaks through the creases of the curtains, drawing little stripes over the blankets.  
  
Don't know why, but I get the sudden urge to feel the bright rays of light bathing my skin and painfully blinding my eyes. I pull off the sheets, trying to sit up without having my guts twist around in the process. I get up slowly, venturing one step towards the window....  
  
  
Itai!!!  
  
  
Next thing I know I'm lying face-first on the floor, black and white dots dancing across my vision. Shit! My leg hurts like hell!! The pain is too much, I wanna scream!  
  
I run my hand over my aching head, feeling the bandages around it. .... Wait a minute... bandages?.....  
  
Why I can't remember anything?! What happened? Why am I here? Do I belong here? Am I alone? Who am I?  
  
  
Who am I?.....  
  
  
This can't be happening... I have a name right? I am.... I am.....  
  
  
I don't know....  
  
  
It can't be .... this has to be a dream .... I wanna wake up now!!  
  
  
"I'm sorry but this is not a dream..."  
  
  
Was I saying that out loud?  
  
  
I turn my head and see a tall man kneeling beside me. Ink-black hair about his shoulders matching the darkness of his eyes. He smiles slightly at me, while my mind screams at me to run the hell outa here. Too confused to do anything I just keep staring, ignoring the little tremors going up and down my spine.  
  
  
"I see you are awake Ken"  
  
  
  
Uh? Ken?  
  
  
  
"Let me help you..." he said as he looped my arm around his shoulder and hooked his own arm below my knees, picking me up gently.  
  
  
  
Ken... that name sounds familiar.....too familiar  
  
  
  
I am Ken.....  
  
  
"You should rest more Ken. Doctor said you'll be fine..." The man said, pulling the sheets around me and sitting at the edge of the bed  
  
I'm too confused to think straight. Everything is a mess in my head, There's a tiny voice that says to run away from this place, to find someone... but who....and where?....  
  
  
"Where am-"  
  
  
  
"Sshh..." he cuts me off placing a long finger on my lips. Then the finger leaves my lips and his whole hand moves to cup my cheek.  
  
  
"I'll explain everything later, but now you need to rest" That same hand starts caressing my cheek fondly. The action leaves a familiar tingle on my skin, like I'm used to it..... but at the same time it feels terribly wrong.  
  
  
"Who are you?" This is so confusing.... why does everything feels so wrong?!  
  
  
"I'm Kuroda Jun....."  
  
  
  
I feel the shivers that go up and down my spine grow stronger when this man comes near, 'til our noses are almost touching. He casts me a rare smile before he adds.  
  
  
"....Your lover"  
  
  
  
WHAT?!?  
  
  
  
While I was too stunned to react he comes even closer. I can feel the presure of his lips against mine, while his other arm snucks around my waist to pull me closer.  
  
Though my heart screams to push him away, my limbs didn't move. I feel so weak.  
  
  
If I'm his lover, why don't I want this?  
  
  
I don't understand...  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
(Omi's POV)  
  
  
  
The bells at the door of the Koneko chime gently as another group of school girls make their way through the already gathered crowd.  
  
  
" Ne Omi-kun, when's Ken-san coming back?"  
  
  
I try not to wince at the mentioning of Ken-kun and show one of my usual smiles. Every day they come and ask the same question, and every day I give them the same answer...  
  
  
"Ken-kun will come back soon. He just went to see his family" I try to keep the smile on my face.  
  
  
"You said so yesterday!"   
  
  
"Omi-kun please tell us when he's coming back!!"  
  
  
"He'll be gone for just a few more days, I promise" Please stop asking, I don't want to cry anymore!  
  
  
"Omi-kun!! I want those flowers.... the pink ones!!" I turn around as quickly as I can. How much can I take before I explode?   
  
  
I keep myself busy around the shop until the girls leave, seeing that Ken-kun is not coming back today.   
  
If only they knew the truth....  
  
But they can't right?... That's the reason for Weiß. Protect the innocent and hunt the tomorrows of the dark beasts.   
  
  
Yet this can't go on forever.....   
  
  
Some day those girls will find out.....   
  
  
That Ken-kun is.....   
  
"Daijoubu ka? Omi..." I turn around a little surprised at the feel of Yohji-kun's hand on my shoulder. I try to smile, but I fail. It's okay though, he understands my pain...   
  
The pain that tortures all of us...   
  
I sigh, turning my eyes to the other occupant in the shop. Finding him at the far corner of the shop, working on a small flowerarrangement.   
  
"Can we close the shop early today? I don't think there'll be many customers coming anymore"   
  
"I agree Omitchi, what about you Aya?"   
  
Aya-kun keeps working with the flowers, I think he hasn't heard Yohji-kun. I am about to repeat the question but Aya-kun stop working with the scissors. He unties his apron and tosses it on the counter. Then without looking back to us, he goes to his own room..   
  
I let out a small sigh, knowing that this scene will repeat itself tomorrow like it's been going on for the last two weeks since Aya-kun came back from the hospital.   
  
He doesn't talk to us anymore, or yell at Youhji-kun for his lack of working, or says his trademark "buy something or leave" to the schoolgirls that come by everyday...  
  
After that horrible accident at the hospital Aya-kun has remained silent to everyone. The doctor said it was a miracle that he had survived thus far....   
  
But anyway...  
  
Anyway a part of him died with Ken-kun that night........   
  
I wince at the memories of that mission. We tried to save both of them but everything happened so fast.....  
  
I'm so sorry Aya-kun........ I miss Ken-kun so much too ....  
  
But we can't give up, we're still Weiß.....   
  
Please understand Aya-kun...... we need you.......   
  
"Maybe we should check on him...."   
  
"Eh?... sure..." I follow Yohji-kun upstairs. Every once in a while glancing sideways at his profile.   
  
Now that I think about it, Yohji-kun's been at my side through this whole ordeal. I'd never though we'd get so attached to eachother. It's nice to know that I still have someone I can trust blindly. That I'm not alone....   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"N-nandemonai... it's just nothing" I hope he didn't catch me staring at him.... God this is so embarrassing!   
  
"You sure?" Hope he doesn't notice I'm blushing!!  
  
We aproach Aya-kun's room and discover that his door isn't locked. Yohji-kun opens the door without a sound and we peek inside Aya-kun's dark room.  
  
There, at the edge of his bed, sits Aya-kun. Shoulders slumped forward and head hung, red bangs hiding the majority of his face. But there's no need to see the deep agony in his eyes when you can feel it hanging in the room. Pressing hard against you.  
  
Aya-kun looks so... so defeated... tightly holding Ken-kun's favorite soccer jersey. Just sitting there.  
  
"What can we do Yohji-kun?" I ask closing Aya-kun's door. I can't bear to see him like this.....   
  
"We have to figure out something, or he'll....."  
  
"Yohji-kun......" I look at him with the same worried face. I know what Yohji-kun was about to say , I just don't want to hear it from his lips...   
  
Aya-kun, you're killing yourself......   
  
  
********   
  
TBC 


	4. Familiar faces

Disclaimers: Weiß Kreuz belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß. I just borrowed them to make this little ficcie. So don't sue me, or else Miss Vampire will haunt you in the middle of the night and suck all of your blood!..... anyways. Have a nice day !

Just one more thing, this has SHOUNEN AI, in other words male/male love involved. If you don't like that stuff, don't read it!. Now that you have been warned.... onto the fic!A/N: FINALLY!!!!!!! Miss vampire got the fourth chapter of memories done!! I'm so sorry minna-dono for making ya wait for so long... (I wonder if anybody is reading this... ¬¬;;....) but Miss vampire life is being quit a bit messy right now... so please, be patient, I promise that the next chapie well be done very soon, I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL DO IT!!

Anyways, thanks to Chibikaokao-san and E-dono for doing the beta work, 'cause Miss vampire really sucks at grammar... I really do.. !

Rated: PG-13 for lime (maybe a lemon later? who knows?!)  
Pairing: Aya x Ken (as always) maybe others if you want

**Memories **  
by: Miss Vampire  
  
Chapter four: "Familiar faces"  
  
"There are too many...."  
  
I look at the pot in front of me again, the combination of blues, pinks and whites and other several colors make me wish to be colour-blind all of a sudden.   
  
Maybe the person who did this is colour-blind actually. That's the only explanation of this...  
  
"Too many hyacinths..." I pull off some of the big pink-ish flowers from the base and look again.  
  
"Too many white lilies..." I reach again, pulling some of the long green stems out of the vase. I look again from another angle....  
  
Arg!! Too many everything!!  
  
I start pulling out several flowers with an angry haste. I glance the remaining hyacinths on the vase, taking off all the pink ones, leaving the blu-ish ones atop the smaller flowers. I pull as many daisies as I can with one hand, while the other re-arranged the position of the red and white carnations, lilacs, white lilies ... and no fern!! Makes it look like a piece of jungle than an actual flower-arrangement! I pull off all the large leafs with no hesitation. Oh yes, there's too much baby breath, too.  
  
By the time I finish pulling out the colorful hinderance, I got a decent-looking flower arrangement and enough buds in my right hand to make a nice little bouquet. I can't help but smile at the well done job. The person from that flower shop should be fired!  
  
.. speaking of a flower shop....  
  
"Sugoi!!!"  
  
"Ken-sama ... Kakkoi!!!  
  
"So beautiful!"  
  
eh?  
  
I turn around at the source of feminine voices, just in time to see a bunch of maids approaching me with eager curiosity.  
  
"Err... t-th-thanks.." Damn, I'm stuttering. I can't help it!! I feel nervous all of a sudden and can't stop the stupid blush on my cheeks...  
  
Ugh... I hate getting embarrassed so easy...  
  
I wonder if I was like this before the accident, or am I now because I can't remember? How was I before...? There's so many questions but there are no answers...  
  
If Kuroda-san...  
  
"Ken-sama, dinner's ready!"  
  
"Ah! er.. ha- hai" Stop stuttering you BAKA!!!  
  
I follow one of the maids as we make our way to the dinner room. As I'm walking, one maid takes the flowers in my hand, smiling broadly.  
  
"That arrangement looks so beautiful Ken-sama! I never knew anyone that was good with flowers!!" she says cheerfuly.  
  
"Thanks, It's... nothing really" I say, feeling another blush sneaking its way on my cheeks... Arg!! I really should see a doctor about this...  
  
She notices my blush and starts giggling. This is awkward... oddly familiar but awkward.  
  
I sit down and look and the large table, lost in thoughts about what happened just moments ago...  
  
Why do I know so much about flowers? It's not something I'm aware of but rather something that pops in my mind everytime I see a flower, something I take for granted. It's not only the name of the flowers, but also the meaning and all the possibles colors, types and combinations for all the arrangements.  
  
Why would an ex-soccer player know so much about something so cheerful and girlish like flowers?  
  
Oh yeah! Kuroda-san told me about my past a few days ago.. though... he told me so little and then he had to leave....  
  
But that's better than nothing right?  
  
Kuroda-san said that I was a J-league's soccer player, but I quit and then moved in to live with him as his lover...  
  
Damn it! Stupid blush!!!  
  
But that was all... and now I'm more curious than before.  
  
Demo... Kuroda-san is always so busy with work. And now he's leaving the house even for weeks!!  
  
I don't know what kind of job he runs. All I know is that he is the boss, and by the looks of the house and the servants, that he has a lot of money...  
  
"This is so boring..." I turn on the TV while falling on the living room's big couch after the boring dinner. The word flower-shop still nagging at the back of my head. I change the position of my body to the right side, trying to relieve some of the pressure of my wounded leg.  
  
It's been almost two months since I woke up in this house. The bandages around my head are gone now but I guess my leg needs a few more days of treatment to heal completely. Kuroda-san always makes sure to bring doctors and nurses to take care of my wound. One day, while one of the nurses was searching for new bandages, I took the chance to look closer at my injury...  
  
And before I realized it, the word 'gunshot' was at the tip of my tongue.  
  
When I asked Kuroda-san about my injuries, he told me I was involved in a car accident, a stub of glass pierced my leg and I hit my head during the crash. But that's not a glass-made wound but one of a gunshot , I'm sure about that. And then there's another question.... Why do I know how a glass piercing wound and a gunshot looks like?....  
  
Weird thoughts....  
  
Ohhh and the kiss.... that time I remember being too shocked to do anything. But the feeling of a slipery tongue forcing its way inside my mouth completely freak me out!!!  
  
I think I scared Kuroda-san too when I push him off me. He almost fell off the bed and looked at me with his eyes wide open. But the next second he was all composed.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you," he said softly, his hand came to move some of my bangs away from my eyes. The said hand make its way down to my shoulder. I blush. The hand on my shoulder gave me a slight squeeze and I blush harder, avoiding Kuroda-san's eyes. But I'm not blushing because of shyness or the embarrassing situation. It's mostly because of the uncomfortable, awkward feeling that tells me this is all wrong!  
  
See, just more weird thoughts....  
  
This is like a never ending turmoil and I'm tired of getting nowhere!! I feel so empty it makes my heart ache every moment... I wish there'd be someone that could help me....  
  
Anyone....  
  
...I sigh happily against your chest as a pair of strong arms take my waist in a gentle but firm hold. I purr in delight as you bring our bodies closer. The sound of your beating heart is so soothing and you smell so damn good.  
  
I love you so...  
  
"I love you" I say, loving the way your heart beats faster below my ear every time I say those words. I brush my cheek on your chest just to make sure you are real, that this is not an illusion.  
  
I'm so glad it's not.  
  
You take my chin in your right hand and make me look at your handsome face.  
  
You smile.  
  
I melt.  
  
The happiness I see in your amethyst eyes is so strong that I get lost in them.... lost in you...  
  
I lift my hand to pull apart those lovely red bangs away from your eyes, just to get more of them....  
  
More of you.  
  
Your hand leaves my chin to rest and move to the back of my neck, holding me gently. My hand leaves your beautiful red hair to brush my fingers over your cheek. Your hand pulls me closer to you as I pull you closer to me.  
  
And our lips met.  
  
Softly... tenderly... heavenly... the way your lips brush against mines is so perfect it makes me think that we were born to be like this, that we were meant to be together...  
  
Your tongue licks my lower lip, asking for permission for a more intimate touch. I open my mouth instantly, eager to feel you as much as I can, pulling my arms around your neck. Our tongues melt together with insistent touches in a hot passionate kiss that I don't want to end...  
  
Ever....  
  
The lack of oxygen is becoming more obvious at every second. But I don't want to let go yet.... Just one more second would be enough... I want you so much.... I love you so much...  
  
"I love you... so much..." I say, gasping for air as we pull apart from that amazing kiss.  
  
You hold my face with both hands, making me look straight at your eyes...  
  
You smile.  
  
I melt.  
  
"Ken.." your voice is so gentle, so smooth.  
  
"I lo-  
  
"Wha!!" my eyes snap open, seeking for the danger my body felt just a second ago.  
  
"A-ano... sorry ... Ken-sama... I thought.... I thought you were asleep..."  
  
I glance to my right and meet face to face with the scared expression of one of Kuroda-san's maids.  
  
"A-a-ano..." she stutters, looking down. I also look down  
  
I see my hand seizing her own hand that is still grabbing a blanket that is partially over my legs.  
  
"Oh..." I let go oh her wrist and she backed away a few steps, I think I did scare her...  
  
"Mou!... Aya-san is not here again!!!"  
  
I smile at the source of the female voice, trying to distract her mind from the obvious reason of why there's so many less fangirls around the shop this days.  
  
A few teasing words and the missing redhead is out of her mind for the rest of the evening. Of course, the Kudo Charm never fails...  
  
The flirting go on for two or three minutes, finally she and her friends leave the shop with a bunch of flowers and the promise to come tomorrow. I flash another 'killer smile' while saying good bye to the highschool girls, looking as they go far away and then just out of sight.  
  
I turn around, searching for the other male occupant of the room. Many fangirls all over him, trying to squeeze some information about the lack of florists these days.  
  
Poor Omitchi, seems like the boy can't handle all the fussing at once... time for some Kudo acction!  
  
"Pardon my ladies!!" I say wraping one arm over Omittchi's shoulders, dragging him far way from the little mass of rabbid fangirls, settling him safely behind the counter.  
  
With another set of teasing words and nice compliments, the last girls finally leave the flowershop, signaling the end of another busy day.  
  
I put the 'closed' sign and locked the door, finally resting my eyes on the other occupant in the room....  
  
Omi... he has that lost look on his heart-shaped face again... it makes him look so much older...  
  
In other words, it did not suit the chibi at all!  
  
I walk over to him, but the chibi looks completely outta this world. Time to wake him up, I guess...  
  
"Hey! Wake up Sleepy Beauty," I put one slim finger under his chin, lifting his head to look straight at my eyes... mmmm, smooth skin...  
  
Unfocused blue orbs stare at my green ones for two seconds, before he jerked away, a pinkish blush spreading over rounds cheeks.  
  
"Ah-ah gomen Yohji-kun!!! I was kind of..!"  
  
"It's okay, I closed the shop already.."  
  
"Uhh... thanks Yohji-kun.."  
  
"No problem chibi!" A fluttering feeling of dissappointment crossed my mind at the unspoken remark of 'not being a child anymore!'. Omi just seems to get lost in thoughts again.  
  
"Omi... you know you already tried everything to get him out of there..." I say, knowing 'who' he was thinking about just now..  
  
"Demo... Yohji-kun.. it's been two months already. Manxs can't keep the hold on missions any longer, and we need him! "  
  
For a split second I almost felt jealous...  
  
"Can you talk to him... one more time? Onegai Yohji-kun....?" That pleading puppy eyes again.. who can resist that...  
  
Well, I know I can't ...  
  
"Okay Omittchi... just one more time..." I say, already walking upstairs to face one hell of an assassin...  
  
I reach the door of his room but there's no need to knock or ask for entrance, I know he didn't care anyway....  
  
He's there, a piece of broken man, the remains of a heartless assassin sitting on the midle of his dark bedroom.  
  
Well, maybe not that heartless.... until now...  
  
Poetic aren't we today?  
  
"Are you done crying, little princess?"  
  
There's not even the slightest flinch or move from the stoic redhead, not even to retort the estupid remark...  
  
I knew this wouldn't work...  
  
Lets play plan b....  
  
With two strides of my long legs I reach the collar of the pityful redhead, lifting him so I can see right in his eyes  
  
And I almost panic when I found nothing.....  
  
"You knew this would happen someday.... we all knew.... he knew.... move on Aya, we need you. Omi needs you!"  
  
Still nothing... fucking bastard...  
  
Let's try something different... though I know I'll regret this sooner or later...   
  
"Aya.... You know he's dead.."  
  
Finally! a flicker of emotions pass through cold eyes, let's try again...  
  
"Aya, Ken is dead..."  
  
"No..." looks like he can talk after all...  
  
"He's been dead for months.."  
  
"They didn't find the body.."  
  
"There's no need to, the building collapsed..."  
  
"No"  
  
"..over him and crushed his body..."  
  
"Shut up"  
  
".. into a bloody pulp, and the fire..."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!"  
  
His feral growl was the only warning before my back was slammed against the wall by the sheer force of his right punch.  
  
I must have blacked out for a minute, 'cause the next thing I knew, Omi was standing between Aya and me.  
  
He's saying something, but the blood rushing from my ears is all I can hear right now.  
  
The boy hepls me stand up and drags me out of the dark room. I glance behind me just in time to see Aya sit down in the same spot I found him before, not even lookimg back at least once.  
  
"Yohji-kun, daijoubu?" I nod slightly but I groaned in pain when he placed a pack of ice on my already swollen eye.  
  
I knew I'd regret this... ouch! my face!!!  
  
"Seems like there's only one thing left for us to do Omi..."  
  
"But we can't.."  
  
"You know we should have done this from the start Omi..."  
  
"Yohji-kun..."  
  
"Come on, there's someone we need to call"  
  
If this doesn't work, then nothing will......  
  
TBC  
  
HOA!! another cliffhanger!!! I promise you minna, the next chapie will come soon!!! (I hope... o ;;;)


	5. Abyssinian

Disclaimers: Weiß Kreuz belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß. I just borrowed them to make this little ficcie. So don't sue me, or else Miss Vampire will haunt you in the middle of the night and suck all of your blood!... anyways. Have a nice day !

Just one more thing, this has SHOUNEN AI, in other words male/male love involved. If you don't like that stuff, don't read it!. Now that you have been warned... onto the fic!

A/N: ;;; finally another chapter! (whips off forehead) I'm so sorry minna I took so much time to bring this chappie up! that's it, for the ones that are still reading this littl' ficcie (is anyone still reading this?... really?) thank'u minna for your support, your reviews make Miss vampire keep on going, I promise to bring the next chappie sooner than this one... my deep appologies to everyone for the lateness... Oh! yeah! many, many glomps for Chibi Kaokao-san for the beta work, Miss vampire couldn't have gone this far without her!... Saa! enjoy the fic!

Rated: PG-13 for lime (maybe a lemon later? who knows!)  
Pairing: Aya x Ken (as always) maybe others if you want ... slight OCxKen

**Memories **  
by: Miss Vampire

Chapter five: "Abyssinian"

_/"Nnnng... we shoudn't be doing this here..." I feel my arms tremble due to the awkward position against the shelves. My legs open further apart to give him more room, even though, my brain keeps telling me to push him away and get the previous job done... _

"They will come back soon... we can't... do this... Mmmmm" but my protest goes no further as his mouth descents upon mine with sweet demand. I hear a rustle of fabric and I know his shirt is gone. I can't take it anymore so I wrap my arms around his shoulders, the deliciously-sculped muscles tense under my touch. His mouth leaves mine to nip and lick its way down to my  
exposed neck.

Completely defendless, the careles whisper of 'lift your arms' is my only warning before my soccer jersey flies across the supply room to lay against his forgotten shirt.

He lays me quickly on our discarded clothes. Jeans and underwear are quickly removed berore saliva-slicked fingers start loosening my entrance.

"Nng.."

"Gomen.. did I hurt you?"

"No but... Mmm gods, hurry up please!" I beg, moving my hips to meet that long fingers. He smirks softly, stretching me one last time before spreading my legs and positioning my left knee over his shoulder, kissing its inner side gently.

"Aya.." I say quickly and he stops to look at me, erection in hand.

"Did I mention how much I love you today?"

Gods, I love the way he smiles...

My lover leans down, kissing my cheek. "Love you too..." he says before giving me a more passioned kiss and at the same time I feel myself being filled with his hard rod of flesh...

"Mmm-Aayaaa!"/

"AAHHH" I wake up in the darkness, frantically looking around the room as if searching for someone...

"What... what the hell was that!" I put my hand over my chest, feeling my heart trying to break through my ribcage. After a while, I manage to gain some kind of control, letting out a deep sigh I brush away some sweat off my forehead before noticing something rather uncomfortable...

I lift the sheets and get a clear view of my painful hard on...

"Arrrggghhh!" I grab my pillow and flung myself against the bed, curling in a fetal position.

This is sooo embarrassing! I was having a wet dream about a redhead! A REDHEAD!

"This is so not happening..." I say to myself, rubbing my heated cheeks against the cool fabric of my pillow, but after a while the sheets and the pillows were uncomfortably warm, making me feel rather... icky...

Busying myself with a cold shower, I try to distract myself but my mind seems to think on its own will, drifting back to that... distracting dream...

"Argghhh... stop thinking about that!" I swear I'm trying, but... it's kind of... right to think about it, but I feel like I'm cheating on Kuroda-san...

A midnight snack hopefully will keep me from thinking... unappropriate things. And besides, I'm in no rush to returning to bed. Just in case.

Aaahhh... but this place is so big! I hope I wont get lost in the midle of some old, creepy part of this house. No matter how many times Kuroda-san tells me I'd been living here over three years I still can't push away the feeling that I don't belong here. He said the amnesia would make me feel that way, but something deep inside tells me there's something wrong with me and this house.

Uh... looks like I get lost anyways. Me and my perfect sense of directions. Well, I guess walking through a semi-pitch-black darkness isn't helping either.

Something collides with my right shin, and the next thing I know I'm holding a rather big flower base with both hands and squatting in a very painfull way.

Sudden laugher almost makes me drop the vase. I breath deeply a few times to calm myself before setling the flower pot on its previous spot, curious about the noise. I walk down the corridor, following the source of someone talking and laughing again. Turning at the end, I see light coming from a closed door at my left side, Maybe the people there may help me how to get back to my room.

"So, will you tell me the next step of your so almighty plan, Jun?" Says a voice full of sarcasm.

"Hn... Eager aren't we? Just follow my instructions and keep your head cool, Hachikawa" That's Kuroda-san's voice!

"Everything is ready as you ordered, we just need to choose the next kitten. I guess you'll be taking down Abbysinian first?"

"No. Let's save the best for the last..."

"Ha! That is so you! But, wasn't he our main target? I though you wanted him off as soon as possible?"

"They are not stupid, Hachikawa. Yhey will discover this is a trap the moment we take down the second one. We must cut all their information access before that happens."

"Wait. You mean Bombay?"

"Clever, isn't it? We will won't just take down the hacker of the team, but also the mission strategist. I'm sure we'll leave them like kittens without claws."

"Times like this make me feel glad I'm not your enemy Jun! Hahahahaha!"

Uh... I don't know what is happening here but I'm sure I don't want to hear anymore. What are you doing, Kuroda-san?

CLANK

Ack! The damn flower pot!

"Who is there?"

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shitohshitohshitohshit!

Acting on impulse, I put the flower base in its place and manage to turn the corner without making any sound, just in time to hear the door being open and heavy steps coming my way. I got the impression this Hachikawa guy would do something nasty to me if he find out I was listening to their weird conversation.

"There's no one outside, you must be hearing things..."

Yes!

"Hmmmm..." those heavy steps finally retreat back, the loud bang of the door being closed almost makes me jump outta my skin.

I don't know how I make it, but the next think I know I'm already back in my room, collapsing on my bed and trying to process all the information at once.

Coming to the conclusion that I gain myself a rather painfull headache and my thoughts just were going nowhere, I close my eyes and feel an uneasy sleep overtaking me. Maybe tomorrow everything will be more clear.

"Kuroda-san... what have you gotten yourself into?" I mutter, before feeling my eyes drop shut.

&&&&&&&&&&&

I never noticed before how quiet would be the mission room, even in the midle of a rush hour. The sound of giggling highschoolers and screaming fangirls is completely shut off in these walls. Three hours... three hours of complete darkness and soothing silence is something I have not had since the day I met you. It would not have been more than twenty minutes before you came looking for me, asking for help in the shop, offering dinner, or just plainly asking if I was lonely.

Sometimes it was too much to handle. WhenI had to actually leave to get some quiet place, that it always ended being my sister's hospital room.

And then something changed, I got this childish curiosity about your constant behaviour, half expecting sometimes for the moment you would pop your head on my door and ask me with a redish blush for help in the flower shop, arguing that Yohji was nowhere to be seen and Omi was almost kidnapped by some random group of highschool girls.

And then we became lovers.

I certainly can't process the idea of not having you around me anymore.

"Aya-kun... are you there?" The sound of light footsteps wake me up lightly, but I don't move or flinch at the sudden interruption. I remain frozen on the spot, still sitting on the couch looking at your favorite chair like I was three hours, ten minutes and forty five seconds ago.

"Are you hungry? Do you need something?" He already knows the answers, so I don't say anything. Or move, by the way.

I'm expecting Omi to leave and let me become one with the nothingness around me but he's making some kind of noise, like fidgeting with his feet, I can't dare to move my eyes from your favorite chair and take a look, half of me is waiting for him to leave me and your chair alone, the other half of me just doesn't care.

"I... actually came here to apologize..."

"For?"

"For bringing Aya-chan here without telling you..."

Yesterday's reunion with my sister is something I have not give a deep though yet. Everything in my mind seems to be moving in slow motion since you left.

"I'm really sorry, I know it was not my place to do that but we couldn't think in anything else! I'm so sorry Aya-kun!" Poor Omi, he sounds really troubled. He really deserves some kind of answer.

"Aa..." There, I guess that's good enough.

But Omi seems to be still fidgeting with his feet. Poor carpet...

I resist the urge to turn my head and glare at him but your chair is a lot more amusing, so I just keep my quiet examination.

"Actually... there's something more..."

I bet your chair this is about Kritiker issues.

"Manx called earlier, she asked me if you were ready to take a mission"

See?

"Tell Manx there's no reason to uphold missions, if she insists on delaying Kritiker's work for Weiß, tell her it's her own fault. I'm not by any means hindering Persia's orders," I resist the urge to clear my throat, feels weird talking so much words in one sentence when you have been speaking in monosyllables for the past two months.

"I see. I'll tell her everything is OK then..." I finally hear the sound of retreating steps, going upstairs and then closing the door. I keep looking at your chair for a little while before closing my eyes, trying to recall yesterday's events...

They brought Aya-chan here. I'm still don't know how. but the moment she entered my room, I was crying on her comforting shoulder.

It was an odd feeling to cry. I haven't cried since the death of our parents, when her lifeless body lied so still on that hospital bed. But even then it wasn't this heart-breaking, desperate feeling leaving me so transparent.

I still don't know if I should thank Yohji for bringing her here or slice his guts off with my katana for the same reason.

But I really don't care at this moment... your chair is more amusing right now...

_/"Ran nii-chan, if you feel like Ken-kun is not dead, maybe he isn't. Please don't give up on your life just yet... live for him..." /_

Those were Aya-chan's last word, before leaving again.

I told her not to come back anymore, and she promised she wouldn't.

You were always right about this things Aya-chan, maybe you're right about this too?

What if Ken is still alive?

What if he's waiting for me?

Leaving my over-used spot on the couch, I finally start moving around, looking at your chair for the last time before sitting on the mission computer, the soft glow of the screen almost leaves me blind as I turn it on.

I start looking through Omi's files, searching for the last mission's file without hesitation.

This time for sure...

Dead or alive...

I will find you Ken.

TBC


End file.
